


she had sparkles in her eyes.

by shiro_arlert_price



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Asami falling in love with Korra, Character Study, Developing Relationship, F/F, F/M, I honestly have no idea what this is, but then it got out of hand, i didn't want to go into every little detail, it's sort of a character study, korrasami is endgame, so this is like a vague overview, the chapters were short, the first two, this whole fic basically is, though the chapters are pretty short i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-11 10:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12933231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiro_arlert_price/pseuds/shiro_arlert_price
Summary: She was certain she’d never forget the first time she met him. Spiky hair framed around a lean, pale face which turned a bright red shade when their eyes met. He had bright green eyes which Asami found beautiful then. She’d never seen eyes brighter than his.Until she met her. The girl with the dazzlingly bright blue eyes.OrA few drabbles from each season, about how Asami fell in love with Korra





	1. Is It Just Me Or Does She Really Dislike Me?

**Author's Note:**

> The Makorra and what is Mako and Asami's ship name thing is only in the beginning. Because in the canon verse, they were together then. This whole fic was dedicated to writing how Asami fell in love with Korra. So it's mostly a brief - very brief - retelling of the story through Asami's POV, with a little behind the scenes kissing and hand-holding.

Asami didn’t know why Korra always seemed annoyed with her. It made her feel upset. She wasn’t used to not being liked before and she didn’t even know what she’d done wrong here. So she decided to pretend she didn’t notice Korra’s initial hostility.

But it eventually let up. If Asami thought she knew what relief was, it was because she clearly had never sighed when she’d seen Korra’s eyes light up in playful competition, all signs of annoyance ferreted away.

She adored the way Korra got competitive easily, the way her eyes would literally sparkle. It compelled her to show off in front of the girl. From little things to showing off her flair in swimming or to showing off her driving skills. She loved the way Korra was always so confident and full of herself but shrieked for her life the first time she sat in an automobile.

Asami would occasionally find herself admiring Korra's biceps, or the way she seemed so defiant and free of anyone's expectations. She really admired that and little things Korra did made her think about the girl more.

Without ever realizing it, Asami found out little things about Korra.

Korra didn’t like automobiles because she was always in control of herself, of her body – a control she didn’t have when someone else was piloting her means of transportation.

Asami played around with the idea of teaching Korra how to drive.

That was till she found out about the kiss.

When she’d found out, she felt the ground beneath her shake. She stupidly asked Bolin about it and his confirmation didn’t make anything better.

Weirdly though, Asami wasn’t entirely sure of why she was upset. She knew that Mako had rejected Korra. But something still troubled her.

She was sure if she was upset Korra kissed _Mako_ , or that _Korra_ kissed Mako.

She knew about Mako's rejection, but Asami didn't think Korra would actually kiss her boyfriend when they were friends. Were they friends? Or did Asami only imagine all that? Maybe Korra still disliked her, but she didn't make it explicit anymore.

Fate really liked messing with her though. From his expressions alone, Asami figured Mako didn’t really like her. Not anymore, at least.

So she broke it off.

Things got worse for her after that, more painful – all due courtesy to her father.

Her father’s cheating felt worse than the sting she felt when she’d seen Mako’s not-very-platonic frantic concern for Korra. Her father was the only family she had left. Somehow, losing him was more painful than losing her mother. Her mother had died, left her because it wasn’t really in her control. But she lost her father because of his atrocious beliefs and subsequent actions.

Watching Korra with Mako was still painful. Asami didn't really understand why, she was almost certain she'd gotten over him. But she reasoned it was because she’d lost her boyfriend and father around the same time, so she missed Mako. Instead of fretting over that, Asami decided to rebuild her father’s business empire.

No thanks to Mr. Sato, Asami had to build it back from scratch.


	2. It Wasn't Mako, It Was Korra.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami realizes she likes girls. And Korra.

They broke up.

Asami didn’t deny the ecstasy she felt when she heard that Korra and Mako broke up. She thought she might have still had feelings for Mako.

Except when Korra left for the Southern Water Tribe, Asami realized she wasn’t romantically attracted to Mako at all.

Maybe, she was still attracted to him – Mako was undeniably hot – and she just was happy she had someone she found sexually attractive available.

So that’s what she did. She hooked up with him.

Then Korra came back with no memories of the breakup and they easily slipped back into their relationship because Mako didn’t have the guts to tell Korra they’d broken up.

Asami was angry at the beginning. This wasn’t fair to Korra. Not even to her, but definitely not to Korra. She’d been going through a lot, she didn’t need one of the most important people in her life lie to her because he couldn’t see her hurt again.

But in the end Asami couldn’t really blame him. She would have found it impossible to break up with Korra a second time too. Hell, she wasn’t sure she’d be able to break up with Korra at all. But she wasn’t a cop, she wouldn’t have to.

Her thought track stopped abruptly half way.

Did she really just think about dating a girl?

About dating _Korra_?

The comprehension made Asami panic.

Did that mean she was into girls? She’d never considered that she could be into girls. Though, romantic attraction didn’t equal sexual attraction. But the more she thought about it, the more sense it made.

That’s why she’d stare at Korra sometimes, at her physique.

That explained her urge to show off in front of girls she found “cute”.

It explained why Asami was happy when Korra and Mako broke up.

She showed off to Korra because Korra was a cute girl she found _attractive_.

She was happy because _Korra_ was finally single.

And she might have a crush on Korra.

It took Asami a while to come in terms with it, but she was content with finally figuring out who she was.

She had only one problem.

She had a crush on Korra and she didn’t even know if Korra liked girls, let alone her.

So she did what she did best – distracted herself so she wouldn’t have to deal with her thoughts.

Despite that, she failed to entirely subdue them.

When Korra broke up with Mako irrevocably, Asami felt that wave of relief again. This time, it was followed with a wave of panic.

She wasn’t relieved because Korra broke up with _Mako._ She was relieved because _Korra_ broke up with Mako.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao, this was supposed to be a short one-shot, but I divided it into even smaller four parts.


	3. You Give Me The Kind Of Feelings People Write Novels About

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Asami grows closer to Korra, she begins to question how she really feels for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess this was chapter was mostly Asami pre-realizing she's in love.

After the Harmonic Convergence and Korra and Mako's break-up, Korra and Asami spent a lot of time together. Asami aided Korra in rebuilding the city, but stayed by her side most of the time because she knew Korra needed someone right now. And also maybe because the more time the spent together, the less time Asami wanted to spend apart from her. She’d feel a fuzzy, warm feeling growing within her every time she interacted with Korra. The days seemed a little brighter when Korra was laughing. Each time Korra did something that brought sparkles in her eyes, there would be little force tugging at Asami’s stomach, making her happy and giddy, but also a slightly light-headed. In a good way.

She remembered feeling it when she was with Mako.

But instead of the alarm she usually felt at the prospect of having a crush on Korra, she gradually grew comfortable with the idea.

She had a crush on Korra.

Asami Sato had a _crush_ on _Korra_.

Asami remember the way her stomach flipped, heart stopped and every other background noise seemed to disappear for a moment when Korra called her "girlfriend". She knew Korra meant "girl-space-friend". But it made her freeze anyway, and thinking about it later would make her grin too. Her heart would skip a beat every time Korra turned to look at her excitedly. She found being around Korra exhilarating - it was the _best_ time of her day. The two girls grew more comfortable with each other, and Asami realized she wasn’t like this with anyone before.

She didn’t feel this way for – _with_ \- anyone before. Not this strongly anyway.

Every morning the prospect of seeing Korra would get her excited, make her so happy, she wouldn’t be surprised if she found herself skipping on the way one day. Even though she actually ever did that. Greeting Korra came along with a swarm of butterflies in her gut but also a sense of calm she wasn’t used to feeling around people she had a crush on.  Most of their days would go regularly, with them sitting close to each other and joking around. But as time passed, Asami didn’t feel her heart go wild anymore, instead, it remained steady an calm, with a turmoil in her stomach, which would actually flip but then she’d go back to normal. Never having felt like this around someone she liked, Asami grew to wonder if her infatuation was coming to an end. Somehow, the thought of her not having a hopeless crush on Korra made her sad, even worried and frantic. But then when she’d be sitting and Korra would choose to come and sit next to her – so close the sides of their hands would be touching – and Asami’s heart would go haywire again, along with the dragons in her belly, she’d feel a sense of calm. Because she still had a crush on Korra.

Each time Korra came and sat next to her, Asami could swear she sat closer each time, till sometimes, their sides would be completely pressed up against each other.

She was really beginning to think Korra liked her too.

But she wasn’t sure if that was a thing, if it was _Korra’s_ thing. If Korra liked girls too.

At night, when she’d think of sleeping next to Korra, or waking up next to her, it would make her heart beat painfully. For Asami, sleeping next to Korra didn’t really mean making out with Korra – she admittedly _did_ think about that too – but mostly, it was just having her by her side most of the times. Falling asleep while spooning this girl and waking up to see Korra first.

And Asami really, really wanted to kiss Korra.

But then a doubt would creep into her thoughts. Maybe she was just imagining Korra reciprocating her feelings. Maybe she was reading too much into Korra’s behavior.

The doubt would always disappear the next morning when she’d be walking next to Korra and realize their arms were brushing, even though Asami hadn’t moved a _step_. It was actually kind of funny, the way seemed to get closer every passing day. Whenever she’d feel Korra’s arm touching hers, Asami _actually_ felt giggles and laughter bubble within her.

Asami took her hand once.

Korra turned and smiled at her. It wasn’t the usual humongous teeth-showing grin. It was a just a quirk of her lips, her entire expression soft. Asami knew she loved the bright-eyed grin she’d usually get from Korra as much as her body loved reacting to it. But this was something new. Korra’s eyes were somehow dimmer but radiant at the same time. She looked happy but her expression was so soft she looked fond. Maybe that’s what Korra felt then. Fondness. That was definitely what Asami was feeling at the moment.

She wanted to keep looking at her, but she also couldn’t. There was something about the way Korra smiled at her that made Asami shy away. She looked away from Korra, ahead, the smile still itched on her face.

She wondered if Korra found the same mien on her like she’d found in hers.  

Korra’s hand got really sweaty after a while, causing her to turn and smile at Asami sheepishly. God, she was so cute. Asami laughed and asked, “Is it the weather that’s got your hand so sweaty, or me?”

Korra chuckled, though she seemed flustered, “Gee, did you miss the weather forecast again today?”

They both laughed again but Korra added, smiling fondingly while looking at Asami, “The weather forecast said that there was little humidity and sunlight today, though the winds were strong.” Her smile turned coy but she didn’t look away from Asami. “It must be you then.”

Asami knew Korra was bullshitting her about the weather. If Asami didn’t check the weather forecast, she didn’t think Korra ever even really looked at the newspaper to check the date.

She was flirting. _Korra_. Was _flirting._ With _Asami_.

Her head spun, and she was sure her hands were starting to get sweaty too. She couldn’t think of a witty comeback. Hell, Korra’s flirting broke her ability to think.

But neither of them stopped grinning.

 

* * *

 

 

Asami’s heart was in her throat, beating painfully and creating a tight sharp searing lump in there. Her legs felt like lead - so heavy, she couldn’t move them. She stood there, glued to the ground with tears in her eyes, watching Korra being tossed around like a fucking _rag doll_.

Never once had she ever felt the need to complain she was born a non-bender.

Today, it tore her down. She cursed every force of nature at work that didn’t make her a bender.

She wasn’t sure if being a bender would have really helped though. The other benders weren’t really helping Korra either.

She helplessly watched Korra, her eyes glowing white, fight fruitlessly against Zaheer.

Then she watched him bend an air bubble around her head. It took her a moment to realize what was going on.

He wanted to kill Korra to end the Avatar cycle. He was taking her _life_ to bring an end to what _he’d_ considered tyranny.

Jinora started to build a dust tornado, something - she told the other air benders - needed to be big and powerful enough to bring down Korra and Zaheer.

Watching Korra choke, punched the air out of her own lungs. She struggled to breathe in, but in between the lump in her throat, and watching the life forced out of Korra’s lungs, she couldn’t. Her head felt dizzy – not the good kind she felt around Korra – the painful kind that caused her to see red, that shoved adrenaline into her veins, but stole her ability to move, leaving her petrified. She didn’t even have the capacity to blink away the tears swarming her eyes anymore.

When the air benders managed to make the tornado big enough, the tears in Asami’s eyes cascaded down her face. But she didn’t have time for all that. She couldn’t help with the bending but when they did manage to bring Korra down she knew how to help then.

The prospect of finally being able to help Korra lightened the load on her throat and chest. Breathing made her head clear.

Korra needed her right now, and for once she didn’t have to stand around the corner watching.

 

Or so she thought.

Korra was _poisoned_. That explained everything but didn’t make a single thing better.

Asami now not only hated that she wasn’t a bender, but also that she didn’t opt to join the medical field.

Watching Korra alone was tearing her apart. She couldn’t even begin to imagine what Korra was going through.

So, she stayed by her side at all times. Korra seemed most comfortable with Asami anyway, so they others let them stay together too. For Korra’s sake, Asami did her best to behave normal.

But it was so hard to do when every time she expected a bright-eyed, excited response from her, she’d only find a quiet, tired response and lifeless eyes that never lit up anymore.

The nights Asami wanted so desperately to share with Korra, became the time she was grateful to be apart from her.

At night, Asami didn’t have to work so hard on futile efforts to make Korra smile again.

At night, Asami didn’t have to pretend to be happy when every part of her was the exact opposite.

At night, Asami could cry to her heart’s length without worrying how it would affect Korra.

Asami wanted to do whatever she could do to help Korra. To protect her. To save her.

So when they were finally left alone, Asami asked Korra if she could come back with her to the Southern Water Tribe. She didn’t want Korra out of her sight, wanted to make sure she wouldn’t get more hurt than she already has. But when she looked up to meet Korra’s glazed eyes, she already knew the answer.

And she didn’t like it. Not one bit.

But Asami realized that while being the reason Korra smiled again would be great, what’d be even better, was if Korra remembered how to laugh again herself.

She understood Korra needed this. This time to herself - even if she was alone, in the dark. She needed to learn to be able to take care of herself, to learn to understand when she needed help, and how to ask for it. If Korra didn’t feel like she needed anyone right now, Asami wouldn’t try and enforce her presence on her. But she’d be right there when Korra chose to open up.

Korra answered like Asami expected her to, and despite the fact she knew her response, Asami’s stomach dropped in disappointment when she heard her reply.

But she chose to respect it.

Before Korra left, Asami asked her again, despite knowing her answer. She stressed on it because she wanted Korra to know that she would be there by her side at _all_ times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm actually pretty conflicted right now. Do I write the last chapter real long ass or should I divide it into two chapters? Gee, this was supposed to be under 2000 words but I've clearly already exceeded the word limit, so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> I wanted to divide it into two chapters, making the last scene and epilogue, which only includes the finale, but I kinda got carried away with that...


	4. And There You Are An Ocean Away, Do You Have To Be An Ocean Away?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite Korra's unresponsiveness, the rest of Team Avatar write to her anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any guesses where the title's from ;)) ??  
> And I should probably remove the this is a short fic tag. This chapter alone is 5572 words.

Korra barely interacted with anyone anymore, and wrote back to no one.

All of them had repeatedly written to her, even Mako despite all the initial awkwardness. But she didn’t write anyone back, for months.

A few months later, Asami got a huge contract. She was so grateful for it, mostly because it took her mind off of Korra. Eventually Bolin and Mako too became primarily occupied with their jobs, so their letters to Korra reduced. But they all still make a point to send at least one letter a month.

The contents of their letters were all conventional and normal, with an occasional how-are-you-doing. They didn’t ask her that frequently because they knew it would make Korra upset. But with each letter, Asami wrote how much she missed Korra. Both for herself and Korra. Writing it down made it feel like she got a weight of her shoulders. The burden was her sentiments over Korra’s absence, and writing it down, telling it to Korra, made her feel a little better. But sometimes when she’d wonder if Korra even read her letters, and the burden would feel twice as heavy.

Two years later Asami got a response:

_Dear Asami,_

_I’m sorry I haven’t written to you sooner, but every time I’ve tried, I never know what to say. The past two years have been the hardest of my life. Even though I can get around fine now, I still can’t go into the Avatar State. I keep having visions of Zaheer and what happened that day. Katara thinks a lot of this is in my head, so I’ve been meditating a lot, but sometimes I worry I’ll never fully recover. Please don’t tell Mako and Bolin I wrote to you and not them.  I don’t want to hurt their feelings, but it’s easier to tell you about this stuff. I don’t think they’d understand._

That was it. Asami wasn’t sure what she’d expected, but she’d definitely not expected Korra to write back  _once_  after three years and be so honest and open with her.

And the last part. She didn’t tell anyone else. So why did she tell  _her_?

Despite wanting to write back, Asami had an important meeting that day, so she had to leave early. She struggled during the meeting, though, since her mind was predominated by thoughts of Korra’s letter.

She realized that Korra writing to her meant Korra had separated Asami out from the rest. Korra put Asami on a pedestal believing she was the only one who would understand. On another day, if this letter was about something else, Asami would be delighted. The girl she was falling in love with, chose to trust her above everyone else to open up to. But today – it made Asami feel upset. She wanted Korra to open up to more people. She wanted her to tell this to people who could actually help her. From an ocean away, there was little to nothing Asami could do to help her. She regretted not coercing Korra enough to let her come. But then again, Asami did not want to pressurize Korra into anything. Korra deserved better than that.

When she reached home, she immediately sat down to write. It didn’t come out easy – writing to Korra never did – she had to constantly erase and rewrite and change the page if the eraser had crushed the paper too much. She missed Korra the most when she was writing to her. It made her long for the easiness their conversations carried.

_Dear Korra,_

_It’s funny, I don’t really ever know what to say either. I actually never do, but then I imagine having a conversation with you and write down what I want to talk to you about. Stuff I don’t really expect a response for, because I didn’t think you’d write back after the first few months. It’s okay that you haven’t written back, none of us really mind. All we want – all I want – is for you to get better._

_Korra, I’m not a professional and neither can I fathom what you’re going through, but accepting what happened to you is a huge part of healing. It’s important for you to accept that this happened to you and accept the change it brought within you. You don’t need to be the Korra you were before – you almost_ died _. No one expects you to be the same, we all just want you to get better._

_Never being the same is not the same as being weaker, Korra. Like I said, you were almost killed, you might never be the same again. But you can grow stronger. You can learn to accept that this happened to you and that you’ve changed, that it changed you, and grow with it._

_But it’s not really my place to tell you this. This is your thing and you might have to deal with it differently. It’s just, when I found out about my father, accepting it was the hardest. Not just accepting he was a criminal, but also how him being a criminal would change and impact my mind. I wanted everything to go back to the way things were before – I wanted to go back to who I was before. But I learned that you can’t always do that, and it isn’t necessarily a bad thing._

_I may have lost my father, but I found a new family, a new purpose. I found_ you _. None of this will replace his absence, but with you, I never felt the full force of the pain his absence could have brought me._

_Love, Asami._

Asami stared at the love the longest.

That’s usually what you write to people close to you anyway, but writing it to  _Korra_  made her face warm. She did love Korra, she was her best friend. But staring at the word made her think if Korra would interpret it differently, if she’d think Asami  _loved_  loved her.

The rest of the letter Asami didn’t want to look at or read again. She was certain she’d throw it away if she did. But she also knew that even if this wasn’t relevant to Korra, even if it might not help, there was a possibility it would. She wanted to get this across to Korra.

In the morning, she walked to the post office feeling jittery and walked back resisting the urge to run back and re-read that letter.

The next day at work was as fruitless as the previous one. She knew she wouldn’t get a response from Korra. But she couldn’t get it out of her head again. And what would she write next month? Should she go back to how she used to write before or address this again?

As days went by, Asami grew less anxious, but didn’t think of Korra any less. She wrote back normally next month, but asked Korra about her progress. She knew she would get no response, but from Korra’s letter, she knew Korra was reading the letters. So she’d make out a paragraph to voice her concerns for Korra – asking her if she was getting better, if she need to talk or even if she needed Asami there. Asami knew that if Korra asked her to come, she’d fly to the South Pole in a heartbeat. But she also knew that Korra wouldn’t ask for that.

 When your thoughts are always preoccupied by one person, you tend to initially neglect your feelings toward them, but the more Asami thought of Korra, she really wondered if this was still a crush. If her feelings had grown weaker or stronger.

She found her answer when she thought back to how things were between them before the incident. She knew how she felt from Korra when she’d fall asleep with Korra’s letter by her side.

Her feelings for Korra had being growing stronger since the time Korra had called her “girlfriend”. She’d liked her from the beginning but friendly feelings grew into a painful crush to a softer something-in-between-crush-and-love.

She was falling in love with Korra.

Despite the distance, despite the lack of response, Asami’s feelings only grew.

Every passing day, Asami realized something she  _loved_  about Korra.

She loved that Korra was free-spirited.

She loved how Korra was rash, but funnily also very careful.

She loved that Korra cared  _so much_  about others.

She loved Korra’s hair – she’d always wanted to drag her hands through it and comb it out with her fingers.

She loved the curve of Korra’s mouth when she smiled.

Actually, she loved Korra’s mouth in general.

She loved Korra’s figure a lot. She loved how Korra looked feminine but muscular.

She loved Korra’s eyes the most.

The way her eyes would light up when she was excited, the way they’d grow wider and when Korra was especially happy, they’d actually  _sparkle_.

She loved the way Korra looked at  _her_  when she’d held her hand.

She loved that Korra’s hands were sweating.

She loved Korra’s flirting.

Asami’s list never seemed to end. Every time she thought she had everything down, she’d remember something else and fall in love all over again.

But loving Korra while she was away came with a ridiculous amount of pain and longing. Her heart would clench painfully when she’d think of Korra or if somebody mentioned her. Somedays it was bad enough to flood her eyes with tears.

When she found out Korra was coming back, she actually cried.

 

* * *

 

Asami spend an hour in front of the mirror, styling her hair. She’d never done this for her first date with Mako, but then again, she wasn’t falling in love with him either.

When she finally decided on what to do with her hair, she still had an hour left. But she wanted to get there early, so she decided to leave.

On the way out, she noticed the growing pile of unread letters she’d received from her father. Taking in a deep breathe, she looked away and walked out the front door. She wanted to be happy when she met Korra, and her father wasn’t capable of making her feel that way anymore.

They waited for three hours. But Korra hadn’t arrived yet. Asami wanted to stay longer but after the first hour passed, she knew why Korra hadn’t arrived.

Four hours later, when everyone left, Asami stood alone at the port, eyes brimming with unshed tears.

 _She said she’d come,_ Asami thought.

_She said she wanted to be with them again._

So why wasn’t she here?

 

* * *

 

Korra didn’t come the next day. Nor the day after. Not even a month later.

Asami knew where she was. But she didn’t like to think about it. She knew Korra needed time, but every time she thought about it, it felt like a betrayal from Korra’s part.

So she didn’t think.

Her father’s letters’ pile grew and the days blurred into one long, gray, gloomy day. After work, she barely interacted with anyone. She was almost never in the mood to socialize. And she couldn’t write to Korra anymore, because she didn’t know her address.

Three months late, when they didn’t hear from Korra, Asami reluctantly let go of her bitterness. It wouldn’t bring Korra back, and it definitely wasn’t helping her.

Around six months after Korra stood her – them – up, and the piles – it was plural now – of letters from her father grew, she decided to go face him.

Taking two-three letters with her, Asami set out to meet her father – in a place she never imagined she’d have to go, much less for her own father.

Sitting opposite from him after three and a half years was unnerving and upsetting. Asami couldn’t pinpoint how she felt but she was certain she had never felt this unsettled.

He’d grown older. It had only been two years but she could have sworn he looked almost ten years older. His hair had gone entirely grey and it was much thicker and longer since she’d last seen it. There were wrinkles on every part of his face that wasn’t covered with hair, down to his hands. Seeing him now, Asami truly realized he was senescent.  

After her eyes made a run-through of his face, Asami cast them downwards. She couldn’t bear to look at him and would  _not_  look him in the eye.

He didn’t deserve it.

Pushing the letters toward him, Asami asked – told – him to stop sending her letters.

 

This was a mistake. Asami should have never gone to see him. She should have simply thrown the letters.

He told her he regretted his actions and decisions. She thought,  _good_. She couldn’t bring herself to talk much. And then he said he was proud of her, that she was the best thing that ever happened to him. She didn’t want to hear any of that anymore, but she was crying. She didn’t want to cry in front of him, didn’t want to look at him,  _didn’t_  want him anywhere around her. So she left.

Her emotions were storming within her. The man had the audacity to tell her that she was the “greatest thing he’d ever created”.  _After everything he’d done._  Her stomach twisted in angry knots and she looked around her to look for something she could punch, somewhere no one was around. But there were people. Too many of them. Staring at her. She had tear streaks the color of her makeup on her face, it was no wonder they were staring. But it didn’t mean she didn’t want to beat the crap of out every one of them. When she finally got home, she tore the remaining letters. Each and every one of them to shreds.

Then Asami moved to her bed, still crying. After sometime, when she stopped she closed her eyes, lying down. Her head felt like it was going to split open and her eyes were swollen and hurt and undoubtedly red. Laying her arm over her eyes, she tried to shut down her thoughts and sleep.

She felt exhausted and drained. And really missed Korra.

 

* * *

 

The rest of the week passed in a consistent blur. By the end of the week, they got news that Korra was in Zaofu. Asami didn’t know what to think about it. She was didn’t have work that day, so she went to Avatar Korra Park. They’d renamed Republic City Park after her.

Sitting on a bench, she processed this new information. At first she felt a whirpool of emotions, both positive and negative. She was upset that Korra left for Zaofu without informing  _any_  one of them. But more she thought about it, happier she felt. If Korra was at Zaofu, it meant she was okay. It meant Korra was confident enough to join the front lines of a war. It meant she was doing well – better.

That was good.

It was really, really good.

From the bench, she saw a father playing Pai Sho with his daughter. Her lips tugged upward as she watched them. It made Asami think about her father. Maybe they would never have what they had before. But that didn’t mean they couldn’t try. Things would never go back to how it was before, but if Asami learnt to forgive him, she might get her father back.

She decided to go visit him in the prison. If she felt angry on seeing him, she’d tell him what she’d meant to tell him for the past three years – that she never wanted to have anything to do with him again. Otherwise - in case she didn’t feel the unexpected anger - she packed a game of Pai Sho to play with him.

 

They played three games by the time she left.

 

* * *

 

Asami found herself in front of the mirror again, deciding what to do with her hair before she met Korra. Again. This time though, she knew Korra was in Republic City, so there was not chance she would stand them up.

Despite taking time to dress, Asami still reached there early. She felt butterflies in her stomach she hadn’t felt in three years. Six months actually, but since Korra didn’t show up, Asami decided it didn’t count.

When she finally saw Korra again, Asami couldn’t breathe.

Korra’s hair was cut, probably by herself, the haircut was sloppy. Asami made a mental note to fix that later. But what struck Asami the most – and the hardest – was how thin Korra looked. She looked tired and frail, and her shoulders were slumped, none of the usual pride she carried holding her posture erect.

Korra smiled, “I hope you haven’t been waiting too long.”

Even her voice sounded smaller. But it was the first time in three years Asami heard her.

She moved, almost involuntarily, to hug Korra.

“Only three years”, she said, her reply nearly coming out like a sigh. Korra hugged her back, tightly, and they stayed like that for a moment longer than necessary.

Asami really missed Korra.

“It’s so good to see you again”, Asami told her when she pulled back.

When Korra smiled this time, Asami felt a fuse go out within her. She realized what she felt seemed wrong with Korra’s stance and smile. It wasn’t the absence of pride, it was the  _absolute_  lack of  _confidence_. Even her smile didn’t reach her eyes. “You too”, she replied.

Asami felt the need to see Korra smile properly, like she needed oxygen itself. “And I’m loving the hair.”

She wasn’t sure if it was the fact she didn’t get the smile she wanted, or the red color that tanned Korra’s face that left Asami winded.

“Thanks”, Korra said, her hand shooting up to touch her hair. “You’re looking snazzy as always.”

Asami felt conflicted. She knew Korra was being genuine, she’d spend over an hour trying to look good, but she couldn’t shake of the dread she felt whenever Korra spoke. Her voice had never sounded so weak. Not even when she’d lost her bending.

After Korra met Mako, the three of them headed inside the restaurant. Asami felt another fuse blow when she saw Wu.

Irritated, she asked Mako what he was doing here. Mako’s response was valid, but it still made her annoyed. Korra did  _not_  need  _Wu_ , of all people, here today.

It annoyance was justified when that moron asked Korra to “pop” into the Avatar State. She wanted to choke him and Mako looked like he’d just given himself a mental face palm.

But now that Wu brought that up, “So can you go back into the Avatar State again? I was worried when you told me you couldn’t.”

Korra’s face fell, and Asami knew the answer but before anyone could say anything Mako interjected, asking them when Korra had told her that. Asami sighed when he asked her what was going on between the two of them. She’d love to know the answer too. She didn’t know where she stood with Korra either.

She watched the two of them argue – Mako was doing most of the argument, it’s hard to argue when your voice sounds feeble – and wondered what was going on with Korra. She honestly told Asami everything, but didn’t tell her where she was going. Of course she was not obliged to. But she could have at least not  _lied_  to them.

When Korra changed the topic by asking them how  _they_  were doing, Asami felt kind of relieved. She wanted to tell them about her father, but wasn’t sure how to bring that up.

But when she told them about him Korra asked her if she could really trust her father. Asami felt the last fuse blow.

After  _three years_. Three years, _no contact_  and then Korra thinks she can tell Asami if she could really trust  _her_  father, if he wasn’t just “manipulating” her.

Even though Korra seemed apologetic, Asami didn’t – couldn’t – stop.

She interrupted Korra’s apology, “You don’t get to disappear for three years and then act like you know what’s best for me!”

Immediately after the words left her mouth, Asami felt like crap. What she said was unfair. She was tired, sad, angry and really missed Korra, but Korra didn’t need her dumping all of that on her.

Before either of them could say anything, Wu interrupted saying his “royal” bladder was going to explode. He wanted Mako to go with him to the washroom.

Little brat. Looking at Mako, Asami knew their thoughts were aligned. They both wanted to break all two hundred and six of his “royal” bones.

But when he left, all three of them immediately missed him. They’d barely spoken for five minutes and both Asami and Mako lashed out on her. The two of them remained quiet, not trusting their words, or messy emotions, around Korra anymore. Asami needed to apologize.

When she looked at Korra, though, all she felt was disappointment. Nothing she did – complimenting, acting normal, talking, even unfairly taking her anger out on her – seemed to make any difference on Korra. She remained pitifully despondent.

There no more were fires in her eyes. Nor any excited sparkles.

 

* * *

 

Despite the awkward - mostly from Asami’s part, due to the guilt eating away at her - Korra and Asami seemed to slip back into the way they were more than three years back. Asami didn’t like it. Korra didn’t even seem upset by the fact that neither Asami nor Mako had apologized for lashing out when it clearly wasn’t fair to Korra.

As days passed, Asami could see Korra beginning to regain her confidence and stance. But it was never whole. She always seemed… incomplete.

 A few days later, Mako told Asami that Korra had gone to see Zaheer. There were a lot of air benders trapped, and to free them Korra had to go to the spirit world, but she couldn’t, so when she felt she had no choice left, she went to see him. Mako told her that Korra said that she would never be able to forget what happened, but she finally accepted it, and she felt that made her stronger now. He seemed so happy and proud telling Asami that, reflecting everything she felt. But she felt more than pride, she was relieved. So, so relieved that Korra finally found back her confidence. That Korra was finally okay.

Her throat felt a little tight.

The next time she met Korra, she immediately noticed the change. Korra didn’t stand as tall as she used to, but she didn’t have a stooping stance either. There was something completely different about her, but not in a bad way. She seemed… mature. Experienced, older but not quite. She seemed like she was ready to face anything in her way, but not in the rash, hot-headed manner she used to. And content. Korra seemed content and satisfied.

Asami was unfamiliar with this, but she could definitely get used to it. She liked this change in Korra and she knew Korra definitely liked it.

They were both busy most of the coming week, but Asami wanted to talk to her properly, so she asked her if she had anytime she could take off for Asami. Korra laughed and reminded her that they were at the verge of war.

“Korra”, Asami started, a smirk playing on her lips, “who cut your hair?”

Korra’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion, “What?” She narrowed her eyes then, “why?”

Asami’s lips were full on smirking now, “I mean it’s definitely not a professional.”

Flushing in realization, Korra whined, “I didn’t have time to go to a barber. And I still don’t”, she added, pouting.

Asami nodded - still grinning - and said, “We don’t have to do it immediately either. Any time you’re free is fine.”

“It depends on Kuvira, really”, Korra said, still slightly pouting. “But I can take a while off tomorrow. What barber are we going to?”

“I’m not a barber, but I can cut your ends straight”, Asami reached out to touch the ends of Korra’s roughly cut hair. “It won’t take me long don’t worry. Your hair looks fine otherwise.”

When Asami looked back at Korra, her face was beet red. It took her a moment to realize the reason Korra looked flustered. Heat crawling up her own neck, she took a step back from Korra, hand falling down to her side. Clearing her throat, Asami unnecessarily added, “The cut really suits you.” Suddenly glad she didn’t blush easily, she looked up to meet Korra’s eyes, “You look beautiful.”

They were both quiet for a moment, it was painful for Asami. Then Korra’s expression changed, her eyes and the rest of her face growing fond. Asami recognized the look from the last – and the first – time they held hands.

Asami really liked having Korra look at her like that.

 

* * *

 

When Asami arrived in Air Temple Island the next day, she found herself absurdly nervous. She wanted to apologize to Korra for what she’d said in the restaurant and it was making her ridiculously anxious.

The anxiety temporarily melted when she saw Korra.

Grinning, the girls greeted each other with a hug. When they pulled away, Asami guided Korra to sit in front of a mirror.

“How long is this going to take?” Korra asked, while Asami tilted her head up and made her face the mirror properly. It only just occurred to her that keeping Korra straight would actually take more time than cutting her hair.

“That really depends on how much you bob you head”, Asami answered, beginning to brush her hair. She’d asked Korra to keep a pair of scissors, a comb and a water spray bottle before she arrived.

 Korra shrugged and said, “I can sit still for a while.”

And she did.

Asami was a bundle of nerves again. Not because she was cutting Korra’s hair, but because this is when she’d intended to talk to her.

Clearing her throat, she started, “I’m sorry.”

Korra furrowed her eyebrows. “For what?”

“That day in the restaurant. I was stressed out and… I missed you – a lot. And I guess, it made me mad. Not that you were gone”, she should have planned what to say to her beforehand, this was all coming out a mess, “It’s just that you were gone three years, and then when you came back, you said that thing about my father, and it made me angry, because you were gone all this while and then when you came back you were acting like nothing changed. When a lot had actually. But it was still wrong of me to take it out on you. It wasn’t your fault.”

Korra looked down.

At least she stayed still until then. It was Asami’s words who made her move, but she couldn’t bring herself to make Korra face forward again, so she shifted her position and continued cutting unruly brown tufts of hair.

“I’m sorry too”, Korra said suddenly looking up and startling Asami. God, Asami had no idea how she’d manage to cut Korra’s hair at this rate.

Her own forehead creasing, Asami repeated Korra’s previous query, “For what?”

“I didn’t tell anyone where I was going, and lied to you all about coming back here. I would have hated it if you would ever use me in that way. I’m sorry I did that.”

Putting the scissors’ down for a moment, Asami moved to face Korra and knelt down to her level.

“You have nothing to apologize for”, she said, placing her hand on Korra’s shoulder. “You needed that. And none of us minded if that made you feel better, you weren’t  _using_  us, Korra.”

Korra shook her head, “But it didn’t. Not entirely anyway. She took out the remaining poison from my body but none of the poison from my head. And it definitely didn’t make any of you feel better.”

“Korra, this wasn’t about us”, Asami asserted. “This was about  _you_. I know it made us feel bad, but it was only for a moment, but we knew how important this was for you so we moved on. But  _you_  – if you hadn’t done that – you’d still be poisoned. It doesn’t matter what you did, or how long you took. What’s important is that you’re okay now. We all are”, she added.

 “I finally understood what you meant in the letter.” Seeing the confusion on Asami’s face, Korra explained, “When I first read your letter it made me angry. You didn’t know what I had to go through and you were telling me to accept it,” despite noticing Asami wince she went on, “when I already had and it was making nothing better. But when I went to see Zaheer today, I finally understood what you meant. I hadn’t accepted it. Every day, every night, I was plagued by ideas of what I  _could’ve_  done, how I  _could’ve_  made it better and changed the outcome. I never  _accepted_  that this happened, and that I couldn’t change any of that. I’m sorry I got mad at you for that. You didn’t even have three years to accept what your father had done.”

Asami looked down, a wave of gloom and sorrow washing over her. “I dealt with it differently. I didn’t think. Besides, I had you guys. I think being with you all made it better.”

Korra laughed, “You had  _us_? Asami, you barely interacted with any of us for those six months!”

It made her wince again. Korra was right. She’d barely spoke to them, too invested in rebuilding Future Industries.

“How is your father anyway?” Korra asked, tilting her head so she could meet Asami’s eyes. Asami looked up at her and smiled. “We’re trying. I’m not sure I can forgive him, but I’m trying.”

Korra nodded and Asami got up, picking up the scissors again. “And Korra?”

Korra hummed and met her eyes.

“Please stop moving you head so much.”

Korra sheepishly apologized and Asami did the rest of her work in silence. With Korra still, it really only took her a few minutes.

They cleaned up the place together, and since neither of them had anywhere they needed to be immediately, they lay together on the opposite beds in Korra’s room.

“Remember when I first came here? And Ikki was trying to tell me you had a crush on Mako?”

Asami’s remark earned her a hearty laugh from Korra.

Damn, she missed this.

“I thought you were so stuck up, prissy and dumb that you didn’t pick a clue. You never did.”

“Stuck up, prissy and dumb?” Asami got up. “Excuse me?”

Korra sat up, horrified making Asami guffaw.

“You sat up so quickly, oh my god”, she said in between laughs. When she calmed down she added, “I  _did_  notice. But what I’d noticed was your blatant dislike of me. Not the fact you had a crush on Mako. I learned that when I found out you kissed him.”

Grimacing, Korra got up and moved to sit on Asami’s bed. “Hey, he was my first crush and I was stupid. It felt exhilarating.”

“Kissing him despite knowing he had a girlfriend?”

“No”, Korra smiled at her. “Kissing him to let him know I liked him.”

After a beat of silence, Asami asked, “How would you let your crush know you liked him  _now_?”

It really hurt Asami to use “he”, but she wanted to be careful.

Korra thought for a moment then said, “I’d let  _them_  know, by… actually I have no idea.”

They both laughed but Asami was hung up on the fact Korra used a gender neutral pronoun.

It took her a minute to realize Korra’s cheeks were pink.

“You like girls too”, Asami asked, though it came out more like a statement.

Korra was red now, and she looked down, tucking her hair behind her ears. It was a new habit, Asami realized, one Korra picked up after cutting her hair.

“Yeah”, her voice was so quiet, if it wasn’t for the dead silent room they were sitting in, Asami might not have heard her.

Putting her hands behind her, Asami leaned back to look at the ceiling. She found it really interesting all of a sudden. “I guess that makes two of us.”

She noticed Korra’s head whip towards her from her periphery.

Finally building up enough courage to look at her, Asami turned to face Korra. It was silent again for a beat and then they were both laughing. This time their laughter escalated till they were both out of breath, and clutching their stomach. Each time either one of them toned down, looking at the other made them break into guffaws again.

They lied down, still holding on to their stomachs. Asami rolled over to face Korra. “I missed you. So much.”

Mimicking Asami’s position, Korra said, giving her one of those fond looks, “Me too.  _So much._ ”

They were both giggling again, and Korra’s eyes were  _sparkling_. Asami needed to remind herself to breathe again.

She was in love with Korra. And knowing that didn’t make her feel scared, trapped or ignited an urge to leave. Instead it made it grow warm. And happier. She really, really wanted to kiss Korra, hug her, take her hand or play with her hair.

Korra took her hand then and grinned at her.

Asami was glad you couldn’t actually ‘burst’ with happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go check [Teenage Fantasy by Jorja Smith](https://youtu.be/wM8VldCiEMw) while you wait for the last chapter. She's amazing and ridiculously talented and I'm in love with her.  
> [@tumblr](http://warriorprincessallura.tumblr.com/)


	5. You Put Your Arms Around Me And I'm Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami and Korra finally tell each other how they feel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The only reason there's a decent one line summary is because I wanted to keep it consistent. I seriously just wanted to write fluff porn and lots of laughing.

Asami watched Korra talk to Tenzin. By the looks of it, she could tell they were talking about something important.

When Varrick decided it would be a good idea to fly off a tower using one of the air benders’ glidersuits, it made Asami chuckle. Both because of how ludicrous his idea was and because she finally had an excuse to talk to Korra alone. She’d seen Korra leave and Tenzin follow, so she figured they must be together.

But when she realized they were talking about something important – they both had a serious look on their face – it made Asami pause. She didn’t want to interrupt this mentor-mentee moment, so she hung behind for a while, making sure she was out of earshot. She didn’t want to eavesdrop on something that was not intended for her to hear. Then she saw Tenzin put a reassuring on Korra’s shoulder and Korra putting her hand over his. She looked _so_ peaceful, it did a little thing with Asami’s heart.

Smiling, Asami finally interrupted them, walking closer so they could clearly hear her. She watched Tenzin run off looking panicked.

This was a big issue - Varrick could break over a thousand of his bones during his wedding - but Asami had to physically resist the urge to laugh at Tenzin’s expression. He was always so dramatic.

Now alone, Korra and Asami smiled at each other. Then Korra asked, “Wanna sit with me for a minute? I’m not ready to go back to the party just yet.”

Asami wasn’t either, but that was definitely not the reason she decided to comply. When they were sitting side by side, Asami realized how quiet it was. Everything silent except the distance buzz from the new spirit portal they were facing, the now faint music from the wedding and Naga’s heavy breathing. Korra spoke up again, interrupting their silence, “I don’t think I ever really apologized.”

She turned to face Korra surprised, “For what?”

This was really becoming their thing now.

“For being gone all that time. For not coming back sooner.”

It made Asami confused, because hadn’t they already talked about this? But looking back, Asami realized it wasn’t her absence Korra had apologized for last time. She felt a little exasperated, looking at the shame in Korra’s face. Maybe not directly, but she was sure she’d made herself clear on where they stood regarding that. But she knew that’s not what Korra wanted to hear, that she didn’t have to apologize for needing time to heal, so Asami rephrased it, “You don’t need to apologize.” Korra looked up at her and she went on, “I’m just happy you’re here now.”

She was. She was so grateful she had Korra here today, she didn’t want to leave her side for a moment the whole day. Not that it was possible, but she tried. Her next set of words, made her choke a little, so she looked away. “I don’t think I could have handled losing you _and_ my father in the same day”, she couldn’t see past her tears.

“I am _so_ sorry for what happened”, Korra said. If losing her father didn’t hurt this much, Asami might have actually smiled at the way Korra stressed on the ‘so’.

She felt a pair of arms wound around her, making her swipe at her tears. Korra’s hugs were always warm and comforting and it made her feel at peace. And at home - even though that little bit she’d have to think about more.

Turning so she could return the hug, Asami said, “Thank you. I’m just glad I was able to forgive him.”

Asami was really happy she forgave her father. And he knew it. It made everything hurt less. She knew that he’d be more than happy dying knowing Asami forgave him. The ache in her chest lightened as she pulled away from Korra. She immediately missed the warmth Korra radiated.

It _was_ a cold night.

They were quiet for a bit and Asami could tell it was awkward. It was awkward for her because she didn’t want to stop hugging Korra. It made her wonder if it was the same reason Korra was awkward.

“So what now?” Korra fidgeted, “Back to the dance floor?”

Hell _no_.

She finally got time alone with Korra and going back to the dance floor meant, argh Wu. He got better and wasn’t blatantly flirting with them all the time, but it didn’t make him any less annoying.

Besides, if they spend enough time alone, Asami decided she might as well woman up and tell Korra how she felt. She wasn’t directly going to tell Korra she _loved_ her, she’d start with baby steps, to give Korra a little time.

“I’m kind of all danced out”, she said. “Honestly, after everything that’s happened the past few months, I could use a vacation.”

Watching Korra immediately perk up, like an idea just occurred to her, made Asami wince. Who was she kidding saying she wanted to give _Korra_ ‘time’ to register all this. If Korra rejected her, it may as well be the end of the world for her.

“Let’s do it!” The sparkles again. This time it made Asami’s stomach flip. Korra went on, “Let’s go on a vacation, just the two of us. Anywhere you want.”

 _Just_ the two of us.

 _Just_ the two of them.

 _Just_ Korra _and_ Asami _._

Ignoring the zoo in her stomach, Asami said, “Really?”

Neither the sparkles in her eyes, nor the smile on Korra’s face faltered. So Asami thought of a place. One she hadn’t visited and wouldn’t be in utter chaos. “Okay… I’ve always wanted to see what the Spirit World’s like.”

Korra’s smile changed a bit, but she looked ahead so Asami couldn’t make out what changed, “Sounds perfect.”

It did. Everything sounded perfect, the happy ending which wasn’t really an ending but a _beginning_. The way things finally seemed to fall into place. And they were going on a vacation. Just the two of them.

The more Asami thought about it, the more it sounded awful lot like a _date_.

When she turned to look at Korra, she noticed her smile had itched wider and her body was titled towards Asami. Korra kicked one of her legs in Asami’s direction, and kept swinging it near Asami’s legs gently. Asami looked down at her own feet and swung her foot to meet Korra’s halfway. The two of them looked at each other and smiled, before turning to look back at their feet. Korra’s foot moved around so the longer sides of their feet were decorously aligned.

Grinning at their interlocked legs, Asami kept swinging them.

An explosion of jazz music, startled Korra and Asami apart. Asami’s hand flew to her heart in shock but when she faced Korra, they erupted in a fit of laughter.

“So, Tenzin stopped Varrick from jumping off the building”, Korra said in between giggles.

Asami nodded in agreement, laughing too hard to speak. Her laughter slowed when a thought struck her. Still beaming, she rose up, sticking her hand out to Korra, “I know I said I was all danced out, but I think I’m up for one last dance.”

Korra looked at her amused, but took her hand, standing up herself. “What have I done to deserve such an honor?”

Asami knew she was teasing but she answered bluntly anyway, “Nothing really. I didn’t get a chance to dance with you all night”, then like she always seemed to be doing around Korra, she unnecessarily added, “I wouldn’t have spent this much time in front of the mirror if I knew I wouldn’t get to dance with you.”

The lack of a drastic reaction on Korra’s part reminded her why she fell in love with this girl, “You sure it wasn’t because you had to do my hair?”

Grinning, Asami moved her hands around Korra’s waist tugging her closer, “Nope.” She pretended to think about it while Korra’s hands slipped around her neck and then added, shrugging, “Maybe.”

Letting out a hearty laugh, Korra said, “I liked the idea of you spending hours in front of the mirror for me better.”

The light, playful flirting tugged at Asami’s heart painfully, her stomach coiling in distress. For more than three years Asami told herself this was enough – this was _a lot_. Korra’s flirtations and possible interest.

It wasn’t enough anymore.

She wanted more.

Not just the suggestive teasing, hand holding and endless support. She wanted that too but more. She _needed_ more. This pining was getting agonizing and sore.

It didn’t help that Korra seemed to move closer to her every few steps. Both of them were aware that you don’t slow dance to upbeat jazz, but neither of them really knew anything else and Asami sure as hell did not want to move embarrassingly in front of Korra in what people called “dance steps”. There was that added bonus in slow dancing where their bodies were pressed together. But right now Asami wasn’t sure she considered herself lucky. She was torn between pushing Korra way and moving as far as possible from her and pulling her into a tighter embrace.

The words were on the tip of her tongue. She wasn’t going to say ‘I love you’ right off the bat, but she couldn’t even push the words ‘I like you’ out her throat. Asami never had a problem saying these three words before.

Korra bought her more time by speaking up first, “Remember when you asked me about how I’d let my crush know I liked them now?” Her eyes were cast downwards.

“Yeah?”

“And I told you that I didn’t know?”

“Yeah”, Asami repeated.

Meeting her eyes, Korra said – so softly Asami wouldn’t have heard it if their faces weren’t only inches apart, “I know what I’d do now.”

“Okay”, Asami replied unsurely, as Korra looked down again.

“I’d ask her”, _her_ , “out on a date not-so-discreetly when she suggests a vacation.”

Asami actually felt the world stop. She stopped breathing abruptly.

When she remembered to breathe, she took in a deep breath rather sharply. She knew Korra heard it because she seemed to shrink into herself a little, but she didn’t look up at Asami. It was something Asami wasn’t used to, because whenever Korra would flirt with her, she’d look her in the eye.

Placing a hand underneath Korra’s jaw, Asami maneuvered her head so their eyes met. Korra was somehow dead pale and insanely red all at once.

For some inexplicably odd reason, Asami broke out laughing. It was only when she noticed the horror in Korra’s expression that she choked down her laughter.

Despite the compelling urge to apologize, Asami actually had no idea what to say. Really though, what _do_ you say to a girl you just laughed at after she confessed to you?

Korra liked her.

Shit, _Korra liked her_.

And Asami was laughing again.

This time Korra looked confused, “What?”

“I just – I finally understood why it took so long for you and Mako to get together.”

Wrinkling her nose in confusion, Korra repeated, “What?”

“With his general awkward”, Asami explained, shrugging playfully, “and your awkward flirting, it just makes sense.”

Korra shifted her hands from around Asami’s neck to fold them across her chest in a pouty stance. Asami’s hands dropped to her side as Korra asked, “What’s wrong with my flirting?”

Asami wanted to point out that when complimenting her, Korra always used the word ‘snazzy’. She couldn’t believe this girl was actually asking her that.

“It’s awkward”, Asami said, and upon seeing the fall in Korra’s expression she softened and added, “but cute.”

Korra was still pouting. “Uh-huh”, she said incredulously. After a beat, a small smile appeared on her face, “You say it’s awkward but you like it. You like _me_.”

Asami’s lips began tugging upward just as Korra’s eyes suddenly went wide, “Oh my god! You never said that! Shit, I just assumed you did because -”

Laughing now, Asami cut her off by planting a loud, sloppy kiss on her nose. “I like you.”

Both of them were grinning widely at each other when Asami pointed out, “My lipstick looks fabulous on your nose.” Korra fell into guffaws while simultaneously swiping her nose.

Asami’s hands snaked around Korra’s waist again, whose hands flew to cup her face. Asami tilted her head instinctively. They were still smiling when their lips met.  It was a brief kiss, nothing sensational, a fleeting press of their lips, but Asami immediately knew she didn’t want this to be their last. Asami kissed Korra harder the second time and they went back and forth soft and short kisses to longer, harder ones, till they had to pull away to breath. Resting their foreheads on each other’s, Asami and Korra smiled at each other.

“You look fabulous with your lipstick smudged”, Korra told her, smugly. Asami laughed and countered, “I’m not the only one with smudged lipstick on the face.”

They were both wiping Asami’s lipstick from their faces, when Korra started snickering.

“What?” Asami’s eyebrows were furrowed in confusion.

“I just imagined what would happen if dad – or worse - _Tenzin_ found us”, Korra laughed. “They’d have that expression that says, ‘The heck’, and we reply like ‘Oh yeah, we were testing the durability of Asami’s lipstick.’”

Asami was sniggering too now, “‘We wanted to see how long it stays after I pressed it all over Korra’s face. It’s all part of being a successful businesswoman.’”

They laughed so hard, they had to pull away, hands holding their stomachs. “Businesswoman”, Korra wheezed.

Once they cooled down, Korra took Asami’s hands, beaming at her. “Go out with me”, Korra said. “Not just to the Spirit World – I mean that too – but also otherwise, like -”

“This is what I said about your awkward”, Asami cut her off.

Looking like she wanted to throw her hands up in exasperation, Korra begin to say something but Asami continued, “If this is your awkward way of asking me to be your girlfriend - yes.”

The look of protest from Korra expression dissolved into a grin. Asami further stated, struggling to maintain a solemn face, “On one condition.”

“Which is…”

“No hooking up with Mako behind my back”, Asami broke into a grin.

Korra shook her head, “Damn, really? I can’t promise you that.”

“It’s either that or no more flirting with me. I found it cute so I gave you the other option”, Asami shrugged.

Korra giggled, “No snogging Mako then.”

Oh my god, _no_.

“Also, you are hereby forbidden to use words like snogging, snazzy, prissy et cetera.” Asami elaborated, “Korra, I _know_ you grew up around geezers, you don’t have to remind me that every time.”

This made Korra huff indignantly. “What’s wrong with snazzy?”

Vexed, Asami really wanted to throw her hands up, “ _Everything_.”

The both glared at each other in an unannounced staring contest. Then Korra sighed, “God, the things I would do for you.”

Not ‘snogging’ Mako and using appalling vocabulary. Asami shot back, “Really though, it’s the things _I’m_ doing for _you_.”

Korra gave her a deadpan before saying, “Hey, the music’s not playing anymore.”

She’d only just realized that but it didn’t matter, “Yeah. And we stopped dancing ages ago.”

“The crowd either overpowered Varrick, or they’re having dinner”, Korra smiled.

“It’s dinner time already?!” Asami exclaimed.

It made Korra laugh and then she tugged Asami’s hands, “You hungry?”

Shifting closer to her, Asami shrugged, “I can go without eating a little longer.”

“Me too”, Korra agreed, leaning up to brush her lips against Asami’s.

“When are we leaving?” Asami asked her. Moving back, Korra frowned, “Leaving where?”

“To the Spirit World.”

“I don’t really have anything to do for now. Tomorrow? Or is that too soon?”

Grinning, Asami shook her head, “It’s perfect. There’s just this one place I wanted to take you before we left for the Spirit World.”

“Okay”, Korra raised an eyebrow. “Where?”

“Avatar Korra Park.”

Korra wrinkled her nose, “I hate that name. Why can’t it just be Avatar Park or Korra Park?”

“Avatar Park honestly sounds terrible”, Asami reasoned, “And Korra Park is too ambiguous.” It also sounds awful, but she left that part out.

“Because Republic City has so many well-known Korras”, Korra said sarcastically.

Asami nodded with looking serious, which did nothing to change Korra’s poker-face. “They have this Turtle Duck themed ride”, Asami said, “for couples.”

Korra’s eyebrows flew up. “Oh. Oh, okay.”

“Okay?” Asami tilted her head.

“Okay”, Korra nodded, now grinning. Her own lips shifted to mimic Korra’s grin.

This time Korra spoke up when Asami leaned in to kiss her. “Just making sure you have no more of that Asami Sato lipstick.”

“I rubbed it off”, Asami rolled her eyes. “Asami Sato lipstick?”

“Yeah, it doesn’t make sense otherwise. Obviously.”

“Obviously”, Asami repeated, sarcastically, but with a wide smile on her face.

When their lips met again, Asami knew that this was definitely worth three years of painful pining.

 

* * *

 

She left her hair open for the date, but carried a barrette hair clip with her just in case. With her hair open, Asami looked like she did three years back.

Instead of taking her car, she walked to Air Temple Island. It wasn’t really far from her place – neither was Avatar Korra Park – and she was fairly certain the Spirit Portal didn’t have a parking lot.

Korra met her right outside Air Temple Island. The girls grinned at each other, and after their greetings – which now consisted of a kiss too – walked wordlessly, side by side to the park, holding hands. Both of them had a backpack on their shoulders that carried supplies to sustain them in the Spirit World.

When they arrived at the park, Asami tugged at Korra’s hand to guide her towards the attraction. The line was always lengthy after the first few days of opening, so by the time Korra and Asami were seated, the sun had mostly set. Asami really thought Korra would look frustrated looking at the line, but she was calm – through most of it anyway. Instead, the girls mostly talked about what they were going to do in the Spirit World – Korra doing most of the talking since Asami had never been there – or talking about Future Industries. She couldn’t shake off the butterflies she felt when Korra looked at her with so much pride. It made her prouder of her achievements. Asami was admittedly, a bit of a show-off when it came to Korra, who started whining when the sun began to set.

When they finally settled in, bags at their feet and hands intertwined, Korra smiled, “This actually feels cozier now that the sun’s almost down.”

It did. The sun wasn’t glaring anymore - like it had been when they arrived - but instead set a softer glow that spread across the water body the turtle duck boats were set on.

“It’s a whole half hour ride”, Asami informed her, leaning to put her head down on Korra’s shoulder. Korra pulled her hand away from Asami’s to wrap it around her instead. Asami’s own hands went around her and she put her head on Asami’s.

They remained peacefully quiet, till Asami spoke up. “I missed you”, she said softly. “A lot.”

She felt Korra lift her head, “Me too.” She knew Korra was smiling without looking at her, “A lot.”

Looking up at Korra, Asami admitted, “I still sleep with your letter.”

It made Korra laugh, Asami was grinning herself. “I’m serious.”

“I know”, Korra clarified. “You know the letter you wrote to me after that”, when Asami nodded, she finished, “I sleep with it too.”

Korra’s confession made Asami raise an eyebrow, “You didn’t throw it away?”

“Did you?”

“That’s not what I mean”, Asami shook her head and said, “You told me it made you angry at first.”

“Yeah, it did”, Korra admitted, “But I haven’t really thrown any of your letters – Bolin’s and Mako’s either. They’re all back in the South Pole, in my room. I only carried this one with me.”

“Why?” Asami was genuinely confused.

“I don’t really know either”, Korra shrugged, nonchalantly, “It felt like this was the closest to a _conversation_ I had with you in years. I don’t think you clearly remember what you wrote, do you?”

Now that she mentioned it, Asami really didn’t. She only remembered what she told Korra about accepting the changes, and what she’d signed the letter with. She signed every letter with love, it wasn’t the first. But this stuck in her head, because like Korra said, it was the closest she had to a conversation with Korra in years. Because then writing ‘love’ made a difference.

When Asami shook her head, Korra smiled, “You told me that my presence made the absence of your father seem less significant. You said that even though you’d lost your father, you found me - that you had me.”

Oh.

Asami didn’t really understand why, but her face was burning. Korra laughed, “Asami you’re blushing.”

She shook her head again, and then buried her face in Korra’s shoulder, “No.”

“But you are.”

“You can’t see”, she mumbled.

Korra laughed, “It’s cute.”

“Shut up.”

“Why are you blushing?”

“I’m not”, Asami argued. Then sighed and turned to look ahead, so her face wasn’t hidden, but she wasn’t facing Korra either. “I don’t know.”

Korra chuckled but didn’t say anything. Then she said, “I like you.”

Asami lifted her head up, and looked at Korra with a raised eyebrow. Korra shrugged making Asami smile and shake her head. “I like you too.”

“Are we going to keep saying this to each other? Is this like a thing now?”

Rolling her eyes, Asami resumed her previous position, “Korra, you’re the one who said that first. And I don’t know, maybe?”

“Okay.”

Korra was being ridiculous and it was making Asami laugh. “Okay.”

“I like you”, Korra repeated again.

It took a while for Asami to stop laughing and reply, “I don’t think I wanna do this.”

She looked up at Korra, who was shaking her head, “Asami, I made two huge compromises for you, this isn’t fair. You don’t want me to use perfectly acceptable words”, Asami snickered knowing what Korra would say next, “ _and_ not make out with Mako. I think it’s only fair that we do this.”

“I like you too.”

“I know”, Korra said before collapsing into laughter with Asami. Then Korra said, looking serious again, “Seriously though, if I go into a coma, or go missing, you are _not_. Allowed. To make out. With Mako.”

Stifling a laugh, Asami said, “Yes ma’am.”

Dramatically narrowing her eyes Korra said, “I don’t think that’s the right answer.”

She had to bite the insides of her cheek this time, “I like you.”

Korra beamed and then they both cracked up laughing.

After they stopped laughing, they shifted back to their cuddling position. Asami felt the most comfortable and safe in Korra’s arms like this. She never wanted to move.

“I’m really glad I’m here now”, Korra said, after a while, and Asami quietly smiled in response. She shifted closer, and held Korra tighter to let her know how she felt.

They both remained relatively quiet for the next few minutes, then Korra was playing with Asami’s hair. “Your hair’s stunningly beautiful.”

Asami hummed in response, unsure of what else to say. Korra’s fingers kept threading through her hair. She liked it, but it made her feel sleepy.

After a while, when Korra wouldn’t leave her hair alone and she was almost certain she’d fall asleep, Asami swatted at Korra’s hand. It made Korra laugh, “What?”

“I’m going to fall asleep at this rate”, Asami said.

Korra left her alone for a few seconds before she was at it again. Asami sighed, “Korra?”

“Yes?” She asked.

This girl. The audacity to question her when she knew why Asami called her.

“Leave. My. Hair. Alone.” She turned her head to look at Korra, who was pouting. When Asami’s eyebrow shot up, she put her hand down.

This time she waited a little longer before pestering Asami again. Asami got up and gave her a look – a deadpan with a single eyebrow uplifted. Korra simply laughed and repeated, “What?”

When Asami kept staring her down, Korra said, “Okay, okay. I’ll stop. I just don’t see a problem with you falling asleep. I’ll wake you up.”

“Korra, I don’t _want_ to sleep”, Asami stated, reaching into her pocket to pull out her hair clip. Korra pouted all the while Asami was clipping in her hair.

They sat apart for some time, because Korra was acting petulant. Asami nudged her with her shoulder, “I think we still have about fifteen minutes.”

“And what do you suggest we do in this time”, Korra asked her, almost whiningly.

Asami shrugged, “I have some ideas.”

Korra turned to her with a lifted eyebrow, making Asami chuckle. Instead of replying, Asami leaned into Korra and kissed her softly. When she pulled back, Korra let out a breathless, “Oh.”

Still smirking, Asami waited for Korra’s response. Korra rubbed the back of her neck and smiled sheepishly, “That’s actually not a bad idea.”

Placing a hand on her shoulder, Asami placed the other one under Korra’s jaw. When she kissed Korra, she felt Korra’s hands shot up to cup her face, pulling her closer. The first few kisses were light, a smile dancing on both of their lips. Then Korra kissed her harder, more passionately. It caused explosions at the pit of Asami’s stomach which pushed her to kiss Korra more ardently.  

By the time the ride was over, Asami had to remind herself that it wasn’t possible to be high on emotions. But she felt high. Deliriously high.

She held Korra’s hand all the way till they reached the Spirit Portal. Korra’s hands weren’t sweaty anymore and Asami knew that her hands were sweating previously because of nervousness. It made her fall in love with Korra a thousand times over.

When they reached there, they had to drop their hands to make it down the slippery incline of the area eroded when Korra opened the portal. Once they were down there, they looked at each other, smiled and they took each other’s hands again, making their way through the clearing towards the portal.

Upon reaching the portal, Asami instinctively turned to face Korra, who mirrored her actions. She took Korra’s other hand and they stood there facing each other, lips slowly tugging up to form fond smiles.

They’d come such a long way. From strangers, to acquaintances, to friends, to lovers.

As she leaned in to kiss her girlfriend, Asami knew that besides everything Korra had to go through, she wouldn’t have changed a thing about everything they did that led here. Reaching up to cup Korra’s face, Asami felt like she was actually going to burst from happiness, and her love for this girl.

She wasn’t really worried about what would meet her in the Spirit World, though she knew not every spirit was friendly. Whatever they had to face - in the Spirit World and their own - they’d face it together. By each other’s side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally finished it. Wow. I was planning to write something else, about Asami telling Korra she loved her, from Korra's POV, but imma wait till Turf Wars Part Two comes out.  
> I hope you enjoyed this. Comments and kudos would be appreciated. ^~^  
> [@tumblr](http://warriorprincessallura.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> [@tumblr](http://warriorprincessallura.tumblr.com/)


End file.
